Wilfre
"Wilfre? Who is that? Hmm… If I'm being compared with him, he must be one good-looking fellow." ~Wilfre (disguised as Salem) Summary Wilfre is a corrupted raposa of questionable morality, who seeks more power in order to do what he thinks is right and protect his world. However, he commonly goes too far, and does things that most would consider wrong to accomplish his goals. Personality Wilfre was once a friendly and outspoken raposa, who constantly questioned authority. However, after drawing in the Book of Life, and seeing his creations fail, he was corrupted both physically and mentally. He grew power-hungry, believing he would have the qualification to lead the raposa better than the Mayor. Later, it would be revealed that he wanted power partly to help save the raposa's world from a terrible fate. Wilfre is extremely arrogant, believing himself to be far superior to everyone else. He is also thirsty for power. However, despite these traits, and his quick willingness to kill for what he wants, he in not entirely evil; He's a prime example of doing the wrong things for the right reasons. Powers and Statistics Tier: 6-C Name: Wilfre, Salem (disguise), Sock (disguise) Gender: Male Age: 35 Origin: Drawn to Life Classification: Raposa (corrupted) Attack Potency: City Level; Mountain Level+ using his scepter, possibly higher Speed: Superhuman normally; Up to Supersonic+ with magic, possibly augmented with teleportation; Scepter has speed-of-light attack speed Lifting Strength: Human Level physically; Class M with magic Striking Strength: Human Level normally; Class MJ+ when enhancing strength through magic Durability: Human Level without magic; City Level+ with normal magic, possibly much higher Stamina: High Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: A magic scepter Intelligence: Extremely High Weaknesses: Is very cocky, is rather short and lightweight (meaning he is not as physically strong as a human), not trained in hand-to-hand combat (so is over-reliant on magic). Corrupting humans and raposa are more difficult than other (lesser) things. Demigods/other powerful magical people would be even more difficult, and would take a very long time. Machines would be easy to manipulate physically, but he could not use the shadow to corrupt AI. Will go to great lengths to ensure the safety of his wife, Circi. Wilfre, despite being good at thinking on his feet and good at long-term planning when taking the time to think about it, will sometimes do things or make decisions hastily or brashly, which can lead to him throwing a spanner in his own plans and have to think about how to fix it. Is often considered on the wrong side of a moral issue, for the right reasons. Powers and Abilities: '''Magician; master of manipulation; master of disguise (able to change appearance completely); can create shadow beings from his own shadow energy; can corrupt items/people with his own shadow energy; can create and manipulate the darkness, which can be used to form shadow beings, barriers, thick ooze, shadow water (poisonous, can soak through skin-simply touching it can harm living things), or highly potent poison gas; True flight; Is able to use other forms of magic without his scepter, such as summoning large tridents, summoning meteors, summoning stars, and limited telekinesis; Using his scepter, he can shape shift, summon portals, fire a giant beam, suck the color and life force out of things, and heal himself and others; Additional powers to his staff include other elemental attacks, such as ice, electricity, fire, and light-based attacks. Notable Attacks and Techniques Wilfre will commonly fly above his opponent in a battle, and spawn armies of shadow creatures to overwhelm them while he attacks. Additional Statistics '''Birthplace: Raposa Village Residency: Wilfre's Castle, Wastelands Weight: 90 lbs (41.8 kg) Height: 3'11" (119 cm) Eye Color: White (normally); Grey (formerly, as a normal raposa) Hair Color: Black (normally); Grey (formerly, as a normal raposa) Status: Alive, in good health Relationship Status: Married to Circi Affiliation: Raposa Village (questionable) Trivia Wilfre has appeared in Adventures Through the Multiverse and The Ancient Ones. Category:Drawn to Life Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Hax Category:Tier 6 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters